Sincerity Nature : Drastic Measures of Ignorance
by Peachy Crisis-07
Summary: Rin Kagami thought her life was perfect when she was dating the super Idol, Len Kagamine. But in truth Len wasn't in love Rin, She was just another play thing for him and Rin found this out the hard way. Rin was devastated and heartbroken, but during that time she came with something, Revenge. LenXRin! Kind of based on the song


_Heya there! Peachy here! (I changed my pen name!)_

_And before we start, I would just like to clear one thing up. I am NOT copying Skip Beat in any way! I only got the idea after listening to the song sang by the Kagamines, Sincerity Nature: Drastic Measures of Ignorance._

_So now that we have that out of the way, let's begin!_

_Rin: The Vocaloids does not belong to Suika07. And guess what I found! Suika's physics monthly test marks!_

_*Gasps!* WTH! Where did you find that!?_

_Rin: Ku, ku, kuu~ I wonder what will your mom say about this~_

_Oh no you don't! Come back here! *runs after the little blond daughter of evil*_

* * *

_**Sincerity Nature: Drastic Measures of Ignorance**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Past**_

Meet Rin Kagami, a 14 years old middle scholar with a happy life.

She had a family consisting of 5 members. Her parents, Leon and Lola Kagami. Her older sister, Ran Kagami. Her twin sibling, Rui Kagami, and herself.

Rin couldn't have wished for a better family. Her parents still loved each other (sometimes a little too much) and their daughters. Ran was a kind and caring big sister (what they don't realize is Ran has a sister complex…really.) and Rui was like her best friend, you know the type that will back stab you and care for at time.

Her social life was good, she had very good friends but she was sometimes accused of being a nerd, which was kinda true considering she has perfect marks and loved books. But wasn't that much nerd though.

Her appearance was, she had long blond hair cascading down to her waist and she had cerulean blue eyes but she had to wear glasses. Her body was not perfect but she was proud of it.

Why? Because she is currently dating one of most popular celebrities, Len Kagamine.

Yes it is true, even Rin was surprised when Len asked her out. She was a major fan of Len and it was like a dream came true when they started dating.

Rin thought Len was the perfect boyfriend, he was kind, gentle and sweet guy. And of course, Len was a very handsome fellow with his golden blond hair that he kept in a small pony tail and his bangs were ruffled, he also had captivating blue eyes.

She told her friends and Rui about this, but they thought differently.

They advised her not to trust Len or to quickly break up with him. But Rin simply ignored them and thought they were only jealous and continued dating Len.

_She should have listened to them…_

What Rin didn't know was that Len was actually a play boy. A player who starts dating his female fans and others and toys with their feelings or throws them away if he soon gets bored.

He has dated countless females and poor Rin was one of his victims.

Rin was blind to all this until one day;

It was in one of Len's concerts and Rin had obliviously attended it.

The music played and lights beamed onto the stage. Glow sticks were lit and cheers resounded everywhere in the stadium. Rin was in the crowd and she watched and cheered on her supposed boyfriend on stage.

He was the star of the show and sang seriously on his songs. Fan girls squealed and shouted as he sang and danced to his songs. Neither to say, the night was thrilling to Rin.

When the concert was over and people started exiting the stadium, Rin rushed to find Len. But however, she only came to finding something devastating.

Len was there alright, but not alone. In fact there he was, pining a brunet girl onto the wall by his hands. His lips were sealed with the girl's and Rin's heart shattered into millions of pieces.

Rin gasped and turned and ran away from there as quick as possible with tears rolling down and drenching her face.

The heart broken girl ran away from the stadium and ran straight home tears still flowing down her face.

Once she reached home, she slammed the door close.

"Rin? Is that you?" came her mother voice from the kitchen.

Lola came into the room. "Welcome home dear!" greeted Lola with a gentle smile.

Ran came right after Lola from kitchen. She was wearing an apron and so Lola, Ran always help Lola with the chores. Ran smiled kindly at her sister, "Welcome back Rin, Rui! Rin's home!"

Another girl entered the room. She like the exact copy of Rin expect that this girl had raven black and golden eyes. Like Rin, she wore a white ribbon on her head but hers was tilted to side.

"Hey Rin!" greeted Rui, "Had fun?"

Rin lifted her head up a bit but she instantly regretted it once she saw the before happy and friendly family's faces turned to one of shock and concern.

"Oh my, dear!" Lola rushed to her daughter.

"Rin!" screamed both Ran and Rui as they rushed to her after Lola.

"Dear, are you alright?!"

"Rin! Are you hurt?!"

"Sis, what happened?!"

"I-I am… alright…" said Rin but the still overflowing tears made the family think otherwise.

"Rin dear, are you sure you're alright?" asked Lola tenderly.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Rui asked next.

"I… I'm fine… I just want to be alone for now…" spoke Rin.

"But Rin…" Ran was even more worried about her dear sister.

"Please… I just want to be alone."

"…. Alright but be safe."

"And remember, you can always tell us anything!" added Rui.

"Yeah… I'll remember that…" said Rin and she went up the stairs to her room.

Rin made sure she locked the door and went her bed.

She shared the room with Rui and the walls were full of things they both liked. They both had separate beds.

When Rin came to her bed she dropped to her knees and cried to her bed.

Her bed cover was soon drenched and sobbing echoed through the room. She cried her heart out and eyes were puffy red. There trails of were her tears had been.

She thought Len was her perfect love but been wrong. She trusted Len, only to be punched in her heart with it. And it hurt. It hurts so much.

_How could he? How could he do that?! Was I nothing to him? Was I nothing to him when he was my love? Was I really just another thing for him? Another toy to play with?_

_I gave him everything, but he gave back a broken heart for me. Was he like this to every girl? More importantly, was every other girl he broke up with like me? Were they pathetic like me? _

_No. I don't want be like them. I won't be like them. I don't want to be like them, only crying their heart out and hem moving. I will take some action… yes, that right!_

_I'll take action!_

_Get ready Len Kagamine. I, Rin Kagami, will take revenge!_

_._

_To be continued…_

_Next time: The Heroine_

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay! New Story! I'm still a crappy writer. But, oh well!

Rin: Tsk, tsk, tsk! You're naïve Suika. I still have the physics marks with me~

Oh yeah. Well Rinny, you certainly out smarted me! Well that expected! After all you're- GIVE ME THOSE YOU RUNT!

Rin: Woah! *doges* heehee~ you missed!

DAMN IT! SAKUYA! AFTER HER!

Sakuya: yare, yare. How did I end up this?

QUIT COMPLAINING AND GET MY MARKS BACK, PLEASEE!

Sakuya: Mistress, although it is quiet amusing, it really is pitiful that you're begging. ^^

I DON'T CARE! PLEASE GET BACK MY MARKS FROM THE BLOND DEVIL!

Sakuya: *sigh* as you wish. *epic-ly goes after Rinny*

Meanwhile! I hope you enjoy this chapter although this is only the prologue, so stay tuned!

Review, Favorite or Follow please~?

Phew, I'm tired…

Peachy out~


End file.
